Non Stop Summer
by M.J. West
Summary: ¿Verano? ¿6 adolecentes? Todo eso equivale a un verano excepcional, lleno de amistad, gritos, peleas, y hasta un poco de romance. Eso y más si sus planes no se ven arruinados por un mal calculo de días. Chapter 3 ON!
1. The Summer Begins

_¡Vas happenin! Fanfictioners, he aqui, una nueva producción original de su queridisima autora Melissa (aplausos, aplausos)_

_Para empezar, me gustaría contarles cómo surgió esta loca idea. Ayer (si fue ayer, ya saben se me olvidan las cosas) estaba recostada en mi cama pensando, mientras buscaba inspiracion de escritora, me aburri y prendi la tele, estaba en ese mismo instante una cancion llamada "Non Stop Summer" la escuche, y cuando se acabo la busque en youtube, entendi lo que decia, y de repente... BOOM! Tuve una idea maravillosa._

_Me imagine a los chicos organizando un verano espectacular, unas cuantas peleas, sentimientos encontrados, lagrimas, drama, propuestas de matrimonio (ok eso no) en fin, todo lo que los adolecentes puedan disfrutar. __Entonces nació así esta historia llamada "Non Stop Summer" durara uno capitulos a lo mucho, no se._

_PD:100% Spitfire, unos pocos Spoilers, OOC absolutamente no se sitúa despues de ningun episodio.  
_

_Disclaimer:Young Justice y sus personajes no son mios, pero la historia si!_

* * *

_#01 Summer Begins (El verano comienza)_

**Monte Justicia**

**Viernes 5 de Julio de 2013; 6:45 P.M.**

Por fin, ese día con el que todos anhelaban había llegado, despúes de mucho esfuerzo, tanto en la escuela, como en las misiones, tenia al fin una recompensa, que cualquiera desearía, El Verano; Esa epoca donde todos se relajan, y lo disfrutan al cien, donde puedes estar con tu familia y amigos.

En el gigantesco sillón estaban sentados los 7 adolecentes, en ese momento ocurria ese patetico silencio incomodo, que acostumbraba a pasar de vez en cúando, hasta que alguien lo rompió.

-¡Vamos!-Grito, el chico pelirrojo saltando del sillón-Son unos amargados, estamos en vacaciones y lo unico que hacen es sentarse, en este sillon a verse las caras.

-Wally, no parece que tu estes haciendo algo diferente-Dijo tranquilamente la rubia, que estaba comodamente cruzada de brazos junto a el pelirrojo.

-Por lo menos hice que tu hablaras.

Artemis se puso una mano en la frente y suspiro.

-Sigo sin entender, como rayos no has entendido el significado de la palabra sarcasmo

-Y ya van a empezar…-murmuró el pelinegro mirándolos.

-Oh, lo siento señorita diccionario-Notesé el tono y el sarcasmo

Y había comenzado, el mismo problema de todos los dias, las interminables peleas de Artemis y Wally, no pueden estar juntos ni siquiera dos minutos sin comenzar a matarse verbalmente.

Por otro lado, ellos hacian un buen equipo, claro, solo si se lo proponian, podian ser muy buenos juntos.

-Podrian callarse, no hay un maldito día en que ustedes no se quieran matar.-Todos quedaron atonitos hacia la reacción de Zatanna, ella era la persona más pacifica y educada de todo el equipo ademas de M'ggan, pero bueno, como todos, tiene limites, ella tenia que soportar las peleas sin sentido de esos dos, todos los días.

-Zatanna, tiene razón ustedes no pueden estar juntos sin matarse-Coincidio la pelirroja, que yacia sentada a un lado de su novio.

Wally y Artemis, tenian un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Leve, pero notable.

-Compañeros, no debemos pelear, solo vine para decirles, que pasare mis vacaciones en Atlantis, lamento no poder pasarlas con ustedes.-Kaldur como buen lider, los calmo, pero para ellos seria muy triste no tenerlo para pasar las vacaciones.

-Estabamos a punto de planear un verano expectacular, pero sera extraño no tenerte aqui-Se lamento Zatanna

-No se precocupen-Despúes de eso Kaldur se levanto del sofá, y partio a los tubos z-Nos vemos-Se despidio y salió.

"Reconocido Aqualad B-0-1"

-Podriamos comenzar a planear el verano-Conner hizo comillas imaginarias con sus dedos.

-Si, primero, tengo unas ideas para hacer una fiesta.-Zatanna saco una libreta azul de su mochila.

-Pero, ¿en dónde vamos a hacer la fiesta?-Pregunto la arquera. Era cierto, si iban a hacer una fiesta tenian que ser extremadamente sigilosos, Roy era un completo adivina, se la pasaba espiando a Artemis ahora que a casi todo el tempo estaba en la casa de Oliver y Dinah, si el se enteraba, tenian una muerte segura.

-Según el calendario, el domingo, toda la liga, contando a Roy, tendran una junta en la Atalaya, asi que estaremos solos.-La maga levanto una ceja.

-Pero, las camaras de seguridad que estan instaladas en todo el monte, envian transmiciones a la Atalaya, asi que si quieren hacer la fiesta en la playa, las camaras grabaran a media academia.-Razono el velocista, para su sorpresa no penso en el elemento estrella. Todos miraron a Robin. El era el único que podia apagar las camaras.

-Oh, si, por fin algo de acción, con gusto apagare las camaras de seguridad.-El pelinegro eboso una sonrisa.

-Pero, si Wally dice que hay camaras hasta en playa, ¿no se les hara extraño no tener las grabaciones de la playa?-Conner como siempre, era un aguafiestas, el tenia una forma para matar los planes de todos.

-Podemos poner grabaciones de otro día-M'ggan, resucito sus planes, Conner solo bufó.

-Si, puedo poner el angúlo de las grabaciones de otro día.-Robin, el gran hacker, tenia todo bajo control, eso no podia ser mejor.

-¿Cómo vamos a invitarlos si ya no vamos a la escuela?-Se pregunto la arquera. Si, asesinaron a sus planes otra vez.

-Para eso existen las redes sociales-Ahora Wally era el que resucito de nuevo sus planes, ni Superman ha resucitado tantas veces.

-Cierto, yo los invitare-Zatanna saco su computadora de su mochila y comenzo a invitar.

-Entonces, esto esta listo, el proximo domingo, a las cuatro de la tarde, que empieze el desmadre-Robin, estaba más que emocionado de la fiesta, un chico de catorce años que no lo dejan ir a fiestas podia hacer cualquier cosa para ir o hacer una.

* * *

_¿Que tal?, ¿Interesante?, ok no, jaja perdón por las maldiciones! XD no lo pude evitar, asi que ya saben saludos y besos!_

_¡REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. Damn Reality

_Lo sientooo, mil perdones por no actualizar, tengo que ser más constante. Aviso Importante si también son lectoras/es de "The Real World" avisarles que no podré actualizar, dentro de unas semanas, no se desesperen enserio valdrá la pena. Muchas gracias por los Reviews de Belle, michel95 y Tributo._

_Ahora a lo que vamos, su capitulazo de este extraño fic._

* * *

_#02 Damn Reality_

-Eh, chicos-Zatanna se veia preocupada-El internet se cayó.

-¿Qué?-La cara de Robin se tornó triste, eso no podía ser, estaban a punto de hacer la fiesta más grande del mundo, y , ¡se fue el internet!.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto la maga. Todos se veían muy tristes, si, hasta Superboy.

-Bueno. Aún queda una opción-Robin hizo una pausa.-Enviarlas por correo.

-¿Estas bromeando?, sabes que el correo tarda días en enviarse ¿verdad?-Superboy no tardo en darle la contra a Robin.

-Si, lo sé, pero en esta sala hay una persona que tardo 4 horas de viajar de aquí hasta Seattle, haciendo paradas continuas y peleando con Vándalo Salvaje.-Todos miraron a Wally.

-Oh no, ni crean que viajare a Gotham City, casa por casa para entregar un correo solo para venir a una fiesta-Reprocho Wally.

-Por favor, Baywatch, tu has hido a mi casa.-Artemis tenía razón su casa estaba en casi los límites de Gotham, y eso era casi topando con Star City.

-Eh... bueno pero... es diferente-Wally comenzó a balbucear, y a mover las manos.

-Si Wally tu me has dicho que conoces a la mamá de Artemis y...-Wally le tapo la boca a su amigo

-Tu vida depende de que no termines esa oración.

-Tranquilo Wally, tarde o temprano todos se enterarán.-Zatanna uso ese tono maléfico que solo ella podía hacer.

-A... ¿a qué te refieres con "tarde o temprano todos se enterarán"?-Pregunto Artemis, preocupada, esta bien, ella podia tener millones de secretos, pero, ninguno que imbolucrara a Wally, ¿o si?.

La primera vez que Wally fue a su casa fue por "Olvide mi libreta en la escuela ¿me puedes pasar la tarea?", esta bien, Wally era el rey de las excusas pero ¿no se le ocurrio una mejor. Número uno, no olvido su libreta en la escuela, número dos, la tarea era terminar una maqueta que comenzaron en clase.

-Nada. Información clasificada.-Zatanna cruzo una mirada con el chico maravilla, era seguro, esos dos se traían algo entre manos.

-Muuy bien-Conner era muy, como se dice... "delicadito", a veces las cosas no le parecían, ah eso si que nadie se metiera con M'gann, porque si no, quedaría internado tres semanas en el hospital-Aceptas o no "rapidito".

Conner había comenzado a ponerle apodos a sus compañeros, no herían los sentimientos de la víctima pero creían que era raro, de por si tenían su nombres de superheroes. Clark lo había notado muy extraño desde que comenzó a juntarse con los chicos-rebeldes-sin-nada-que-hacer de la escuela.

-Esta bien. Pero conste, es solo para que dejen de molestarme.-Wally fanfaruñeo-¿Donde están las cartas?

-Un segundo _atniert sies ognimod satrac_-Zatanna creo el hechizo y en menos de cinco segundos las cartas estaban listas, Wally las tomo y salio corriendo por los tubos z gritando "¡Fiesta!"

-Robin se paró en el sillón y grito-¡Fuck Yeah!.

"Reconocido Kid Flash B-0-3"

"Reconocido Red Arrow B-0-6"

-¿Una fiesta?-Al escuchar esa voz Robin comenzó a tambalearse, y se calló del sillón. Era el Red Arrow, rayos ¿porqué Roy esta a estas horas en el monte?.

_-acob al ne atnic_ -Zatanna pronuncio esas palabras tan rápido cómo pudo. "Muy bien así haremos que se callé"-pensó

Roy se quitó la cinta adhesiva de la boca-Cálmense, no tengo porque decirle a la Liga que van a organizar una fiesta. Es normal, cuando tenía su edad hacia lo mismo en la casa de Ollie. Pero, mi gran pregunta es ¿cuándo la van a hacer?

-A, ya salio el peine, ni se te ocurra que vamos a invitarte a la fiesta-Le amenazo Artemis.

-Pff... cómo sí yo quisiera ir a esa fiesta, sólo quería saber eso.-Roy rodó los ojos.

-Este domingo-Dijo entusiasta M'gann.

-¡¿Acaso están locos?! vamos a tener una junta aquí en el monte-Roy parecía muy serio, esa no era una broma pesada.

* * *

_Bueno no se preocupen, yo tampoco se en dónde exactamente esta Gotham, Star City, Central City o eso XD pero supongo que Star City esta cerca de Gotham ¿no? bueno, no se, cuídense! PD: pueden dejar un lindo Review XD_


	3. The Plan Fall

_Hoola! Volví :D muuuchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me alegraron mucho el día :')_

_Se que los capitulos no son taaan largos, pero tengo y construidos los capitulos y pues los capitulos están calculados, pero intentare hacerlos largos :)_

Disclaimer: Young Justice y sus personajes no son mios, pero esta historia salio de mi cabeza. La canción "Kiss You" pertenece a One Direction.

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_"-Este domingo-Dijo entusiasta M'gann._

_-¡¿Acaso están locos?! vamos a tener una junta aquí en el monte-Roy parecía muy serio, esa no era una broma pesada."_

* * *

_#03 The Plan Fall_

** Gotham City **

**Viernes 5 de julio; 7:47 P.M.**

Wally estaba listo, había entregado todas las invitaciones, ahora solo tenía que encontrar el tubo z más cercano, y ese era el de Artemis.

Se paró enfrente de su casa e involuntariamente se quedo mirándola como un idiota, como sí de allí fuera a salir una princesa, y sí que lo era. Wally muy, pero muy dentro de, además de sentir una simple amistad o compañerismo, el sentia mariposas en el estomago cada vez que la veia sonreir, pelear y hasta enojarse, no sabia sí podria decirse que la amaba, o algo por el estilo, pero sabia que nunca habia sentido algo igual.

Ella era una princesa, SU princesa.

Y sin pensarlo, de pronto la madre de Artemis salio de la casa.

– ¡Wally!, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? –Wally, sin llegar a dudas estaba en problemas, ¿qué iba a decirle al respecto?, no podía mentirle.

– Ho-hola señora Crock –Torpemente la saludo– Y-yo solo estaba pasando por aquí y pues...– Wally no sabia que inventar o decir.

– ¿Y? –preguntó– ¿Wally estas seguro que no me estas ocultando algo? – Los interrogatorios de Paula lo comenzaban a poner nervioso, "eso lo heredo Artemis" pensó.

Wally estaba entre la espada y la pared, tenía dos opciones, una:mentirle, y salir librado, pero si los descubrían, dejaría una mala impresión en ella, la dos:decirle la verdad, castigar a Artemis, llamarle a los padres de los demás y dejar una mala impresión.

Las dos opciones eran pésimas, la primera no estaba mal, si no los descubrían, claro si no los descubrían.

* * *

– Roy, por favor esto tiene que ser una broma –Dick, aunque parecía tranquilo, por dentro pequeños Robin's estaban gritando malas palabras y desmayandose.

– Mira, se que creen que soy un adulto aburrido y ocupado –musitó– pero yo en primer grado, hice un pacto de nunca bromear si se trata de fiestas.

Cuando Roy hablaba sobre pactos y primer grado, era encerio.

– Entonces...

– Están en problemas –completó– a estas horas Wally debió de haber entregado todas las invitaciones.

Sus caras cambiaron de expresión, Zatanna se sumió en el asiento, Conner... realmente el no cambio de expresión, M'gann trago saliva, Artemis estaba comiéndose el pelo, tomo su celular y comenzó a mensajearle a Wally.

* * *

Antes de que Wally sacara la sopa, su celular comenzó a sonar con el ringtone especial de Artemis, la canción "Kiss you" de One Directio.n

Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like

we could go out any day any night

baby I'll take you there take you there

baby I'll take you there yeah

Wally saco despistadamente su celular, Paula reconoció esa canción desde el principio, "ah, los chicos de ahora" pensó.

Arty: Baywatch porfavor dime que ya vas a llegar D:

Wall-man: Tu mamá me tiene detenido interrogándome que hago en Gotham

Arty: x.x Roy dice que habrá una "junta" en el monte el domingo

√ Visto 8:05 P.M.

Wally no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Arty: Wallace contesta!

Wall-man: Mierda Artemis! estamos jodidos

Arty: No, nos van a dar un reconocmiento

Wall-man: Puedes dejar tu sarcasmo a un lado y PENSAR!

Arty: Mira quien lo dice

Wall-man: Sabes que, en el monte hablamos

Wally pensó por un momento que iba a desmayarse en media calle.

– Señora discúlpeme pero tengo que irme –Wally salio corriendo hacia la cabina telefónica

– ¡Wally espera!

* * *

_"Reconocido Kid Flash B-0-3"_

_–_¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? –Wally no podía dejar de lanzar maldiciones.

– No te emociones West aquí todos estamos preocupados –contesto tajantemente Artemis.

– Nena, yo solo me emociono cuando te veo –las palabras salían de su boca involuntariamente.

* * *

_Wally y Artemis estaban hablando por Whatsapp XD_

_Agradecimietosss:_

**_michel95_**:Wooo gracias por tu review :3 "ya salio el peine" XD esa frase es muy común en mi país, ya sabes, aquí estamos medio locos, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado.

_**Ruphaay**_:Gracías por tu Review *_* uyuyuyuyui pues ya sabes, a estos se les ocurrirá algo ingenioso XD, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

_**Tributo**_:Awww :3 muchas gracias, tu también eres súper, gracias, espero que te haya gustado.

_**Hope**_:¡Gracias por que te encante! :D

_**rushermisteriosa**_: the author would like to thank for your support. :)

_**MissBloodScar**:Muchas gracias por ponerla en favorites :3 no sabes lo feliz que me haces :D gracias por leer._


End file.
